Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 10: The Revenge of Evil Ben (Part 1)
The Legend away but after destroy Plumber's Characters, kills them on revenge Ben Tennyson to must destroyed his Evil Ben them. Plot (Dino): What, just no anything! (Azmuth): Skiphead, other that in not too away. That's not for confused in Dawn of... Evil Ben. Galvan just looked on his Dino to walks off them. In the Ben and Evil Ben attack after computer away. (Azmuth): Galvan, now for confused on his that Evil Ben planned away save the world! (Galvan 2): Yes, sir. (Dino): I know! (turned robot runs charges with Ferrari 458 Italia and drives speed on hyperspace his Los Soledad) Then. At the Los Soledad attack was on Evil Ben vs Ben. Then his Ferrari 458 Italia to drives into a robot them on giant. (Ben): While it changes, you will be unable to dream anything. (Evil Ben): I want to die from on, then. (transform) Pickjack! (Ben): I want told away, well. (Dino): Wait, Ben. That's a giant away. (Ben): A giant? Dino released on into claws them. Ben project transform them. (Ben, transforming): Cannonbolt! In the coming with Evil Paparo them. (Evil Paparo): Ben 10, you nothing can to impossible! (Dino): I can't to skip me? (Ben): Hold this. I want to new OmniAlter. I don't thing from on Haywire them. It's time to... it's time to go Haywire! (Go Haywire form) Haywire Cannonbolt! Evil Ben rips and wrapped his Dino and sqeezing away. (Dino): Ahhhhhhh! (Ben): (shoots a diamond) Take that! Evil Paparo in regenerated and punched the OmniAlter. In the protess and lose power, detransform Ben. (Ben): No! (Evil Paparo): Not no. (punched Ben and falls down) He teleported there. (Azmuth): Paparo, nothing can to stop me now! Transforms! He a Toyota Vios Desirable and transform into robot of Headcharge. (Ben, scrolling OmniAlter): I can of low power! I can transform in time! (Evil Ben, detransform): That's only want for OmniAlter's powers them. (Headcharge): No! Evil Ben smacks it to OmniAlter to absorbed his All Aliens it into Evil Dark Clone of Evil Ben. (Dark Clone of Evil Ben): I am Ultimate from of Evil's power today! (teleport his Paparo teleported away) (Sentinel Prime): Yes, here we come. In Galvan's planet. (Azmuth): Ben Tennyson, you can for away. Ferrari 458 Italia and Toyota Vios Desirable to drives or parking them. (Ben): Wow. (Azmuth): Chaos of Infinite. Flashback... (Sentinel Prime, flashback): I mine of on Chaos of Infinite. Chaos of Infinite on his chest his glowed red and battle armor becomes robot battle armor. (Sentinel Prime, flashback): Yes! Flashback end... (Ben): What are you doing in Chaos of Infinite. Show on his The new Myvi's Lvory White is parking on cameo his car. (Azmuth): I don't care... (Ben, his glowed green away evolves into All-Power-Trix 6.0) ...wow. So cool? (Azmuth): Ben, now for Master Control and Haywire Control. (Ben): Yes a no. (Azmuth): That's a not Car Wanted. In the teleported on Sentinel Prime on his roof. (Ben): What! To be continued... Haqim030 (translate Haqim "030" Asceon) Trivia Palkia (is translate PKA, PKB, PKC, PKD, PKE, PKF, PKG, PKH, PKI, PKJ, PKK, PKL, PKM, PKN, PKO, PKQ, PKR, PKS, PKT, PKU, PKV, PKW, PKX, PKY, and PKZ) so and more his Word. Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episodes